youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Superflipper76
Christopher Morgan, better known online as Superflipper76, or The Phoenix King, is a countdown artist and reviewer on YouTube. He also happens to be a Pokémon fanatic to his fans, as well as a talented musician. Much like Fawful's Minion and Itionoben, he was once a member of the online community known as the Chaos Theatre until its demise. Phoenix King Countdowns * Top 10 Worst Minigames (ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK) * Top 10 Hardest Stages in Video Gaming (ENTER AT YOU OWN RISK) * Top 10 Worst Video Game Clichés (ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK) * Top 10 Saddest Moments in Movies ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Worst Video Game Endings (ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK) * Top 10 Video Game Weapons That I Wish Actually Existed * Top 10 Most Depressing Video Game Characters * Top 10 Love Interests * Top 10 Victory Rituals * Top 5 Best and Worst Villains * Top 20 Game Shows ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Total Drama Moments * Top 10 Final Bosses * Top 10 Most Hated Video Game Characters * Top 10 Turn-based RPGs ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Biggest Triumphs/Top 10 Greatest Blunders * Top 30 Favorite Pokémon ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 * Top 10 Favorite Super Smash Bros Fighters * Top 10 Video Game Symphonic Rock Songs * Top 10 Favorite Video Game Franchises * Top 15 Ace Attorney Turnabouts ** Part 1 ** Part 2 Pokémonth * Top 17 Favorite Pokémon Types (before the Fairy-Types) * Top 10 Pokémon Spin-off Games (w/ Itionoben) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Pokémon Boss Battles * Top 10 Legendary Pokémon (Voting contest) Pokémonth 2 * Welcome to Pokémonth 2! * Pokémon Dream Teams - Sly Cooper * Top 10 Pokémon Songs * Pokémon Dream Teams - Be Prepared * Pokémon Dream Teams - Draw 2 Pick 1 * Review: Pokémon Board Games * Pokémon Dream Teams - The Village 'Mons * Pokéclash - Zangoose vs. Seviper * Pokémon Dream Teams - The God Tier * Top 10 Weirdest Pokémon Characters * Pokémon Dream Teams - The Pink Punishers * Pokémon Dream Teams - Draw 3 Pick 2 * Reflecting on My Experiences with Pokémon * Pokémon Dream Teams - The Legend of Zygarde * Pokémon Dream Teams - The Origin Team * Top 5 Most Hated Pokémon * Pokémon Dream Teams - The Mighty Miniatures * Pokémon Dream Teams - Randemnation * Commentary/Update: Top 10 Pokémon Boss Battles * Pokémon Dream Teams - Lucky Day * Pokémon Dream Teams - Dark Caves and Dragonites * Top 10 Mega Evolutions Spyro Month * Spyro Month - Pokémon Dream Teams * Spyro the Dragon - Opening Theme on Piano and Viola Pokémon Dream Teams * Ladies First * Dark Caves and Dragonites * Lucky Day * Randemnation * The Mighty Miniatures * The Origin Team * The Legend of Zygarde * Draw 3 Pick 2 * The Pink Punishers * Pokémon Dream Stream ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * The God Tier * The Village 'Mons * Draw 2 Pick 1 * Be Prepared * Sly Cooper * Spyro Month Rantastic * My Thoughts on Survivor: Caramoan * The Brony Wars * And I'm Javert * The Paradox of Video Game Tradition * Expectations for the Ridonculous Race * The Future of Sonic * Filling the Pokédex Without Throwing any Poké Balls Everything Wrong with TD * Not so Happy Campers ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * The Big Sleep * Dodgebrawl * Not Quite Famous * The Sucky Outdoors * Phobia Factor Live Reactions * CC & c: the COKE of it * Sonic - (Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Film) * Top 10 Most Unique Kirby Games!!!!! * Too Many Cooks (Adult Swim) * Mega Man and the Pompous Robots * Asking Cleverbot Pokémon Trivia * Spingebill Travels Half the Globe for a Hat * Top 10 Saddest Moments in Movies * Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Episode 1 * Link's Shadow * Pokémon Direct Q&A * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 Music Videos * Live and Learn * Nemesis King Bowser * Philistine * Final Gruntilda Battle * Pokémon Black/White Credits Theme * Guide You Home (I Would Die for You) * Pyroxene of the Heart * A Shadow Creeping Near (Happy Halloween) Phoenix King Intros * V.5 * V.6 Minute to Win it * Rapid Fire * Paper Dragon * Tipsy * Whippersnapper * Bu!b Balance * Bite Me * Dizzy Mummy * Wheel of a Deal * Loner * Mini Stack Attack * Ping Tac Toe Other Videos * Superflipper76 Audition for Top 10 Console Exclusive Games * Superflipper76 Audition for Top 15 SNES Games by Itionobo2 * The Many Hilarious Faces of Joshscorcher * Why I Hate Conker's Bad Fur Day * Ben Likes His Sandwiches * Itionobo's Brilliant Plan * The Many Hilarious Faces of Joshscorcher (Round 2) * Ninja Gaiden Act 4-2 (Arranged for String Quartet) * The Phoenix King vs. Blinkey * Welcome to my lair! * Apologies are in Order! * Happy Halloween! * New Channel Official Announcement (VOTING CLOSED) * OUTTAKES: Top 10 Favorite Franchises * It's the Great Pomegranate, Charlie Brown! * My First Pokémon Tournament! * Swim for MS Charity Announcement * Swim for MS Update * Swim for MS Event Day 1 * Swim for MS Event Day 2 * Gerudo Valley Arrangement * Well, this just happened... * Audition for Growing Around * My Reaction to Pokémon Sun and Moon * How I Got Fooled this April * The Eclipse and I * The Final Assault - Super Mario 64 Piano Medley * (April Fools' Video) INCREDIBLE UNBOXING of the newest METROID PRIME! 1!1!1!1! * The Phoenix King is Back! Trivia * Christopher got the name the Phoenix King 'cause he's a huge fan of phoenixes. * Christopher created the username since he's a fan of ping ball, and he was the Music Man hence the number as in "76 trombones." * Poison-Types is Christopher's favorite element. * While Christopher's mascot represents Moltres, it's his third Pokémon next to Lugia and Absol. * Christopher's intro is "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2. * Christopher hates Conker's Bad Fur Day with as much passion as the phoenix's fiery flames. * Christopher's favorite love interest in Princess Zelda. * Aside from Pokémon, Christopher is a fanatic of Total Drama, Spyro, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and game shows. * Vladimir Makarov from Call of Duty is Christopher's hated video game character of all time! * Christopher also happens to be a member of the Chaos Theatre's subdivision, the Gaming Family. * The first Pokémon game Christopher played was actually Pokémon Stadium, not a handheld game. * Heavy Rain is Christophers favorite game on PS3 and Dead Rising is his favorite on XBOX360. * Christopher achieved the Eagle Scout in Boys Scouts. * Christopher has a huge interest in music; he plays the piano and viola, and he was part of the Choir Orchestra and school theatre troupe. * Christopher prefers to have YouTube lists that basically have one opinion, either all positive/negative and never in-between. * Christopher has been close friends to Itionoben and VirtualBoyNess. * Christopher was inspired by countdown making since he was 14, and unlike the majority, he didn't get his inspiration from Joshscorcher nor Alex, but Itionoben. * Azula is Christopher's favorite character in Avatar:TLA. * Christopher's favorite musical piece is the Nabucco Overture. This page was created on December 22, 2018 by TheIkranRider. Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010